This invention relates to toys and, more particularly, to toy vehicle playsets.
There have been many toy vehicle playsets devised. In general, such playsets encompass a roadway for directing toy vehicles about a course of one sort or another and various mechanical arrangements for causing the vehicles to exhibit various exciting manuevers. There have, for example been innumerable toy playsets which include means for causing vehicles to careen around corners at apparent breakneck speed. There have been other toy playsets in which arrangements are made so that vehicles may race against one another. Other playsets provide ramps over which toy vehicles may jump. Some utilize various obstacles which the vehicles are to hit or to miss. All in all, there have been a plethora of such playsets.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an improved toy vehicle playset.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved track arrangement for toy vehicle playsets including a unique ramp arrangement.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a toy vehicle playset allowing an operator to increase both the timing and dexterity of his reactions by utilizing a ramp arrangement.